


Altruistic Efforts in Short Fiction

by oneofthemuses



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These started out as comment fics based on various Ficcy Friday prompts over at Milady_Milord.  Many of them ended up as full-length stories (over 1000 words), though.  The prompt and word count are identified at the start of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 6th, 2012, iknowitsbutters

**Author's Note:**

> I consider these a fun writing exercise in creativity, conciseness, and characterization but hopefully the fics are fun solo! I would like to continue this for future Ficcy Fridays so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> These were written because 1) we don't have enough comment fic in this comm, 2) Rashaka decided we should have more and started filling Ficcy Friday prompts and 3) not enough Ficcy Friday prompts get filled! Which I'm totally guilty of so I decided to pitch in.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of Community though I wish mightily that I did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 969
> 
> Prompted by iknowitsbutters: _1\. Re-prompt: Five conversations Jeff and Annie have on their first date._

****  
  
One

"Every time I get close to you, you move away.  What's up with that?"

 

"Seriously?  You're accusing me of being emotionally-withdrawing?"  Annie's voice is rising, clearly incredulous.

 

"I meant that you keep moving away physically.  But thanks.  See?  You just did it!"  Jeff leans toward her, triumphant when Annie backs away, proving his point.

 

"Oh.  Well, I don't mean to, it's just that my eyes start to water and my nose starts to itch...  Oh.  Ohhhhhhh!  Jeff, have you been hanging around cats?"  Annie's tone is accusatory and Jeff is struck by the ridiculousness of her questions.

 

"What?  No.  No, Annie!  What the hell kind of question is that?  Do I look like the type of guy to hang around cats?"  He's more offended that she'd impugn his coolness than anything else.  You don't wear $6000 suits and hang around cats, okay?

 

"...  Have you been hanging around Britta?"  Jeff feels about the size of Annie's voice right then which is to say, incredibly small.

 

**Two**

"This place is gorgeous.  I didn't even know it existed!"  Annie's eyes are wide and sparkling as she looks around.

 

"A client told me about it.  I'd never had a chance to try it but I thought tonight would be a good opportunity."  Jeff can't help but smile down at her, enchanted by the glow of candles on her skin and the delight radiating from her.

 

"Never had the chance, huh?"  Annie's voice is suddenly coy.

 

"Didn't want to waste a place like this on just anyone."  Jeff's answering smile is bordering on flirtatious but mostly, it's sincere.

 

"And you used it on our first date?  Hmm.  I'll have to do something pretty spectacular considering your show of good faith."  Annie's eyes are dancing as she pulls Jeff in by his tie for a kiss.

 

**Three**

"You promised you'd keep in touch but you didn't...  We were all so disappointed by that."

 

"I know, and I am sorry.  Really.  I wanted to but a few days would pass before I had a minute free and then I'd remember that I had another brief to do and before I knew it...  Weeks had gone by.  I didn't quite realize how much work I would be facing when I went back to practice."

 

"I want to be mad at you but I get it.  Which sucks!  Because you were a jerk for not even sending any of us the occasional text."  Annie's words are more exasperated than angry.  She's past the stage when Jeff can Winger his way out of stuff with her but she genuinely does understand.  It's easy to let time get away from you.  "So what made you decide to call me out of the blue?"

 

"A coworker just got married and when he got back from his honeymoon, he was...  Euphoric.  Ted barred his from the courtroom until his serotonin levels stabilize or something...  And everyone was laughing and kidding around and I realized I had nothing to offer.  All my words and I had no experience to offer about being in love.  It got me thinking about missed opportunities.  Which got me thinking about you."  Annie has a slight smile on her face, one side of her mouth quirked up into a pleased sort of grin.

 

"Does that mean this is a date?"  She's leaning toward him, eyes dark but bright with reflected glow of candles.

 

"That dress you're wearing says you know the answer."

 

**Four**

"I know this isn't what you had in mind but how I could I leave them alone?"  Annie's tone matches the disbelieving sadness in her eyes as she gestures despairingly at Troy and Abed.  The two are walking slightly ahead of them, the width of a car could fit between them, their arms are crossed angrily, and Troy is kicking at the ground as Abed stares into the sky.

 

"Annie, it's fine.  They're my friends too and okay, babysitting adult-sized boys is not my favourite date activity but it's worth it.  Because I'm doing it with you."

 

"Suitably cheesy enough to have won my heart for the night, milord."

 

"Why, thank you, milady!  I do,"  Jeff discreetely tries to cough out 'not', "try."  Annie shakes her head at him and giggles before linking arms with him.  Jeff lets it happen before waiting a moment and letting his hand slide down to hold hers instead, interlocking their fingers as they continue on.

 

 

**Five**

"Do we have everything?  Did we follow all the steps, check off all the do's?"  Annie can hear the laughter in Jeff's questions and she finds it corresponds perfectly to her amusement.

 

"Yep.  We have followed Abed's list for the perfect super secret super date.  We may now relax and have a wonderful time."  Jeff's hands are holding on to the steering wheel of his Lexus but upon hearing Annie's declaration, he _does_ relax.

 

"Great!  Shall we, milady?"  Jeff waits for Annie's nod before he gets out and strolls around to open her door.  She rolls her eyes slightly but takes his proffered hand and continues to hold it as they start strolling toward the restaurant.

 

"Um."  Annie's steps hitch.  "Is that Pierce over there?  Jeff, tell me that isn't Pierce over there?"  Annie is perfectly calm.  Freaking out prematurely will not help the situation.  Jeff cranes his neck to get a better look.  The man Annie is referring to is about 100 feet away.

 

"Shit.  Yes.  Okay, new plan, scenic stroll another time - we'll, uh, duck into this quaint little cafe?"  Annie takes a deep breath and nods, smiling determinedly.  Until Jeff jerks to a stop and she bumps into his back.  "Unless that's Shirley in there.  Annie, is that Shirley in there?"  Annie peers past Jeff and groans.

 

"Do you get the feeling that we've been set up?"

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. April 6th, 2012, jennynoname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 520
> 
> Prompted by jennynoname:   _Annie finds out that Jeff really DID go back to the dean's office to get Troy and Abed's "friendship hats." How does she respond?_

 

 

Annie is watching the footage the Guinness guy shot because as much as the war was a terrible experience, it helps her process to see it all flashing across the screen like that.  Triggers memories of moments that were forgotten in the fear and the stress of the days blurring together.  It's winding down and she's surprised to hear Jeff's voice take over the narration.  She's listening carefully now and as she listens to Jeff describe returning to the Dean's office and picking up the hats, as the surveillance footage proves that he actually did just that, a wondering smile spreads across her face.  She hears Jeff tell the narrator that he nailed his voiceover and she rolls her eyes even though the smile never leaves her face.

 

\-------

 

Jeff is content to keep Annie in the dark about how he actually went back to the Dean's office.  Normally, he'd be trumpeting his character growth but the reality is, Jeff wasn't lying when he said that he was now writing in a journal, that he had realized he'd do anything for his friends and he isn't sure how he feels about Annie knowing all of that.  So, yeah, he's content to let her remain blissfully unaware.  He's gotten positive attention just for 'pretending' to go all the way back to the office anyway so it's all good.  He's startled from his thoughts as Annie joins him at his side.

 

"Hey, Jeff."

 

"Annie.  Lunch?"

 

"Sure.  Wait, don't you have The Science of Spiderman right now?"  Annie's head is tilted to the side, one eyebrow raised, lips pursed.

 

"That is the one class I like so if I had it right now, I would be there, Annie.  Really.  Your lack of faith is hurtful."  Jeff's pretty sure Annie can't tell that his fingers are crossed.  But really, it's not his fault the course is awful.  A great concept, poor execution which should be Greendale's motto.

 

"So.  Jeff."  Jeff side-eyes Annie.  Her non-sentence feels like it was loaded with meaning but he's certain he could argue that it's definitely not his fault (this time) that he doesn't understand the subtext.

 

"So.  Annie."  She huffs exasperatedly at him.

 

"You went back to the Dean's office for Troy and Abed's friendship hats!"  His defeated groan rips out of him before he can stop it.  He sighs as a follow up.

 

"Alright, Annie, what do you want me to say?"

 

"Nothing, Jeff.  I just...  That was really sweet.  That you believed in their friendship, in being their friend, enough to put aside your cool and go get their hats.  That was kind of you, Jeff.  I'm really proud of you."  Annie's voice is soft and she leans closer to him, sort of hugging his arm.  Jeff's hand comes up automatically to grasp at one of hers, curled around his arm.

 

"I...  Thanks, Annie."  That's all he says and that's all Annie says on the topic.  Jeff realizes that he doesn't know how she found out, doesn't know if she knows the entire context, but he doesn't really need to care about any of that stuff anyway.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. April 6th, 2012, baller_annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 773
> 
> Prompted by baller_annie: _Re Prompt: Future fic: Annie and Jeff's children are putting on a neighborhood play and enlist their parents to be in it. Bonus points if Annie has to play a princess._

"Mom!  Need your help!"  Annie had just collapsed on to the couch after scrubbing a pan covered in burnt honey and dough (or so she hoped) for an hour.  She had done two loads of laundry that morning and managed to change all the bedsheets in the house.  But of course, one moment of rest was too much to ask for.

 

"What do you need, baby?"  Annie's yell was pretty weak but she refused to budge without a reason.  Not even a good reason, just a reason.  Eyes closed, she leaned her head back and waited.

 

"Your help!"  The implied 'duh doy' could be physically felt.  It was the weight of someone dropping on to the couch beside her that prompted Annie to open her eyes.  She turned her head to see Jeff sprawled out beside her.  "Any ideas what the fruit of your loins wants?"  Annie's words provoked an involuntary smile from Jeff.

 

"I think he's writing a play.  Beyond that, no clue."  Annie was about to heave herself off the couch when yet another yell came thundering from the upper level.

 

"Mommy!  Tell Jake that I'm the director!  That means I get to say what to do!" 

 

"You know what I don't get?"  Annie's tone was conversational, as she pushed herself closer to Jeff, leaned her head against his chest.  "How come nobody ever asks for Daddy's help?"  Her children were clearly not in any immediate danger and she couldn't help herself.  One minute of rest was not too much to ask for a heavily pregnant woman!

 

"Dad-dy!  Tell Jake THAT I'M THE DIRECTOR!"  A tiny voice roared from somewhere above their heads.  Jeff's eyes widened as he dropped his head back against the couch.

 

"You're a jinx, you know that?"

 

"Eight and a half months ago you were calling me a minx.  You sure do change your tune awful-fast, William Rast."  Annie's words were muffled from where she'd buried her face in his neck but Jeff had understood the sentiment.

 

"Come on, let's go see what Pugsley and Wednesday want."  Annie groaned but she allowed herself to be pulled up.

 

\---------

 

"Alright.  What's going on here that required both me and your mom?  You guys know how tired she is lately - we're supposed to be taking it easy on her, remember?"  Not bothering with an answer, Elena Marie Winger had flown into her father's arms as soon as he appeared.

 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, tell Jake that I'm the director and that means I get to say what we do!"    Jeff's eyes had connected with Annie's over El's head right away and they both smiled at their youngest's bossy nature.

 

"How do you even know what a director does?  Hmm?"  Jeff had asked the question already knowing the answer.  Annie shook her head, between this and the pan, Troy and Abed would never be allowed to babysit ever again.  They were competent and entertaining and stimulating for a four and five year old but the consequences?  Far too high.

 

"Jake?"  Annie turned to her son.  "What's going on?"  There's a long-suffering sigh in response.

 

"Mommy," His tone was so serious that Annie struggled to keep a straight face.  "I wrote a play.  Like how Uncle Abed does!  And Ellie wanted to direct it.  Like Uncle Abed does.  She kept telling me what to do but I wrote the play.  I'm not in it!"  Jake's entire countenance was dire, as if Elena's lack of understanding was ruining his day.

 

"Who _is_ in it?  Don't most actors play people they aren't?"  Jeff's question had both kids pausing to think.

 

"Daddy, you're a genius!"  Jake ran to hug his father.  Annie threw her arms in the air, exasperated beyond belief that Jeff was getting all the credit.  "You and Mommy can be in my play!  I'll make you a star!"  Annie couldn't help it - she was both heartily amused and entirely nonplussed.

 

"Well, thanks, bud, but I think your mom deserves some of the hugs too, if you want her to be in the play."  Jeff gently nudged his son.  He got a sunny smile in response from both his wife and son.  Elena snuggled in tighter.

 

"Daddy, want to see the script?  You gotta start learning your lines!"  Jeff looked down at her, head resting on his chest, talking into his neck, and smiled.

 

"That's a good idea, Ms. Director.  Where is this script?"  She detached herself from him momentarily and returned with a bunch of papers scrunched in her hand.  Jeff's face turtled as he examined page after page of crayon drawings with barely-legible words occasionally scrawled side by side.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. April 6th, 2012, busycybering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 583
> 
> Prompted by busycybering: _2.) Troy had swiped Annie's bedsheets for the War, but they are now ruined. He pays her back and she either ropes Jeff into helping her shop for new sheets or make Troy help her. If the former is used, then romance! If the latter, friendship with background J/A._

 

 

"Troy Buttsoup Barnes!  You get over here now!"  Jeff stopped tapping at his phone, intrigued enough to let up on the Bejeweled game he was currently kicking ass at to find out why Annie had stomped into the study room, obviously angry.

 

"Uh. Annie?  It's Butt _Soup_.  Two words.  Psshh."  Jeff silently observed the young man roll his eyes condescendingly and wondered if he was far enough to avoid the forthcoming blood splatter.  Armani t-shirts didn't exactly grow on trees.

 

"Troy.  You "borrowed" my bedsheets for your stupid blanketfort!  And then you dumped them in my room.  Covered in what I can only assume is ketchup and mayo.  With holes.  And a used condom."  Jeff's face automatically scrunched.  Yeah, no way it was ketchup and mayo.  And Troy had willingly touched that?

 

"So?  That's what the washing machine is for.  I can show you how to use it if you want."  Jeff was pretty sure he remembered the week that Annie had taught _Troy_ how to use the laundry machine - it had involved a puppet play, flashcards, and an Annie-and-Abed comic book collabo featuring Detergent Dude, Bleach Babe, and the gender non-conforming Laundry Lad-y.

 

“Troy, even if I was willing to sleep on those sheets, which _I am not_ , they have holes in them.  You didn’t even ask if you could use them!  We had an entire discussion about this after the buttered noodles incident, remember?  No touching people’s things without asking!”  Jeff is watching with strangely captivated attentiveness.  Troy takes his role as a good roommate, especially as a good roommate to Annie, pretty seriously.  He’s been occasionally insensitive but overall, Jeff has actually been impressed at how well the three of them have managed.

 

“Oh.  You’re right, Annie, that wasn’t fair of me and you deserve bedsheets in the same condition as the ones I borrowed.  We’ll go shopping for some this weekend, okay?”  Jeff’s eyebrow raises in surprise and his mouth curves down in an assessing look at Troy.  A mature and articulate response?  Living with Annie is doing wonders for him.  Jeff can’t help but glance at Annie to see her reaction and he’s not surprised to see her mouth curved into a half-smile and he knows her “I love butterflies” voice will be in full use momentarily.

 

“Aww, Troy!  Thank you!”  Jeff watches as Annie rushes over to hug Troy and he knows that Hugs and Tugs are happy again and all is well in the Kingdom of Caring.  Wincing at his Care Bear references, Jeff slouches down further into his seat, attention returning to his phone but still covertly listening.  “Are you sure you want to come with me?  It’ll probably be boring.”

 

“Of course I do, Annie.  I have a vested interest in your sheets  after all.”  Jeff’s not sure but he’s pretty sure Troy’s voice just dropped intimately and was laden with innuendo.  Jeff’s spine goes rigid and he’s suddenly upright in his chair, hands planted on the table in front of him.  Why would Troy care about Annie’s sheets?  _And how did Troy know what a vested interest was?!?_   This could tear the group apart.  _Obviously_.  Troy was hiding things from them!  _Annie_ was hiding things from them!  Oh, the pain, the horror!  It had to be stopped!  Think of the children!  WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN!?  Jeff is vaguely aware that he’s panting and that Annie and Troy are now staring at him.  He looks back at them.

 

“Mind if I tag along?”

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. April 6th, 2012, tilie12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 553
> 
> Prompted by tillie12: _someone (who was in an actual war) compares jeff and annie's text messages to each other during the pillow vs. blanket fight to couples sending love letters to one another during a real war. bonus points if you use the line "sweethearts sending love letters to one another"_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P.S. I in no way intended to make light of the potential trauma of war or anything else. But it's Greendale and I thought they would somehow take the Battle of Greendale, as shown in the documentary, both seriously and with an appalling sense of casual dismissal.)

****

 

In the wake of The Battle of Greendale, it had taken a little while for things to return to normal.  Finding feathers and pieces of torn fabric, randomly, hadn’t helped with students experiencing flashbacks and reliving their traumatic experiences.  In an effort to help the student body process and move on, and because he had a very attractive nightie his sister had lent him, the Dean had decided to hold a free screening of the Battle of Greendale documentary.  Inviting students to attend in pajamas and offering free (with only a small surcharge of $2.00!) hot chocolate, the event was scheduled for the week following the incredible pillow fight.

 

“Greendale students!  Thank you for coming to this very solemn occasion.  We’re hear to commemorate and remember the recent war that was...  Terrible, just awful, I mean, it was really bad.  It looked like an abandoned daycare for toddlers with extreme aggression.  Feathers were flying and there were abandoned blankets everywhere...  And for some reason, it smelled like urine.”  The Dean looked puzzled.  “Anyway, Greendale Campus Television put together this documentary about the Battle of Greendale and it feels like enough time has passed that we can really watch this as part of the healing process.  Okay, so, enjoy!  And don’t forget, there’s free hot chocolate available for only $2.00!”  He left the stage, his feather boa fluttering around his silky negligee, with his gait perfectly even despite the two-inch stilettos decorated with matching feathers on his feet.

 

\----------

 

The lights remained low before they slowly flickered on illuminating the audience.  Nobody was moving but instead, there was a low buzz of conversation among the students.  A number of students were asleep, cocooned with friends in blankets and pillows that had been salvaged from the remnants of the Battle.  Others were still, processing and centring and, okay, actually maybe just zoned out.  That all changed when Leonard stood up, continuing a conversation that he was involved in, voice booming in the quiet of the cafeteria.

 

“You know, I’ve been in a war and boy, I remember things happening exactly like that.  Those two lovebirds, you know?  The pretty one and the one with the big forehead?  Sweethearts sending love letters to one another...  Takes me back.  I had a few penpals in my day, yep.”  He wandered off, his comments oddly poignant despite the complete and utter lack of severity in the situation.  As one, the entire student body seemed to turn and stare at Jeff and Annie where they were huddled in a nest of blankets on a float of pillows along with the rest of the study group. 

 

Annie’s eyes were wide, Jeff was caught off-guard.  Abed’s eyebrows flew up as he turned to stare at them too.  Troy subtly shifted closer to Britta and proceeded to look suspiciously at them.  Shirley was shaking her head as she clutched her purse, making ‘mmm’ noises.  Pierce’s outraged expression was eclipsed, by far, by Britta’s open mouth and accusing finger.  Feeling slightly trapped, Jeff reacted the only way he knew how.

 

“Shut up, Leonard!  I saw your journal, your penpals were all in prison!”  Leonard’s hand raised in acknowledgment without turning as he continued to amble away.  Jeff realized that misdirection wouldn’t be enough.  He clutched Annie’s hand all the tighter underneath the blanket.


	6. April 13th, 2012, screechingstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by screeching_stop: This one's a little zany but I really like the "Annie's Room = Detoxification Room" gag so how about a fic where Annie has to occasionally sleep on the not-so-comfortable futon because her room gets hijacked by study group members. She doesn't mind forgoing a little sleep for her friends (because she's Annie) but discovers that sleeping on the futon is not so not-so-comfortable when shared with Jeff Winger (y'know, because he occasionally sleeps over).
> 
> Word Count: 912

Annie is reasonable. She is. Seriously. But this is getting out of hand. It's the fourth Thursday in a row that she's been banished from her own room! Instead of drifting off to sleep amid a sea of pillows and blankets, Nathan and Andrea, Marky and Petra close at hand, she's squirming on the futon unable to get any rest. For the fourth time. This month. She sighs quietly and attempts to find a comfortable position once again but it doesn't seem to be possible. She's in the process of turning over, on to her side, when a hand clamps down on wrist and she squeaks in surprise.

"Annie."

"Jeff?" Her whisper seems loud in the silence of the small living room. The blanketfort bedroom is dark and still behind them.

"Annie, if you don't quit moving, I will be forced to stop you from moving." Annie's brow arches disbelievingly. Jeff thinks he can demand she stop moving just because he's bigger and stronger? Oh, it's on.

"You're going to be forced to make me stop? Exactly how do you think you're going to manage that, Jeff?" Her tone is deceptively soft. Jeff isn't so obtuse that he misses the challenge. He pauses, just a second, to weigh his options. The best tactic with Annie is appealing to her desire to help. It's why she's sharing the futon with him instead of lying in her big comfy bed wearing scraps of blue lace that... Jeff shuts his eyes, realizes that was the wrong thing to do, then forces them open.

"Annie, you're moving a lot and it's really hard to get any sleep when you're so restless. I don't want to be that rude houseguest who sleeps in late and holds everyone up... But I can't fall asleep with you tossing and turning." He's not quite whinging or whining but it's close.

"Really, Jeff? That's what you're going with? You attacked a table with an axe in front of us. I think we're beyond that." She's practically scoffing at him! Jeff ditches the wheedling and goes right for the jugular.

"Clearly, you're not willing to show a friend simple kindness. So understand, Annie, if you don't quit moving, I will use whatever means necessary." The cocky attitude rings loud and clear to her and Annie's competitive streak is engaged and she is ready to test Jeff's will.

"Oh yeah?" She's wriggling and squirming and kicking the blankets and Jeff's suddenly there, the hand on her wrist turning into an arm around her waist, dragging her back, solidly against his body, pinning her with his weight. Annie doesn't let that stop her. Jeff's body might be great but this right here? It's about winning. Annie Edison? She's no loser!

"Quit it, Annie." Jeff's voice is a growl right into her ear and she's a little turned on but if he thinks he can manipulate her, he's wrong. Out of the two of them, she isn't the one who dropped a paraplegic man because of a kiss!

"Oh, am I doing something you don't like?" The faux-innocent voice is grating to him. She thinks she can one up him? Ha! Jeff Winger is a master of maneuvering! He drags her body half-underneath his, attempting to intimidate her. She's half his size and he's got a lot more leverage right now.

"Oh, I like it just fine. You go ahead and keep doing that. I can do this all night." Annie attempts to buck him off and Jeff is slowly realizing that this is maybe a bad idea. Their adrenaline is going, he's pressed up against Annie, and the image of blue lace and creamy skin is, yep, right there, front and centre in his brain all over again.

"You really think you could do this all night? I don't know, Jeff..." The words trail off teasingly and Annie is still bucking and wriggling and Jeff is struggling to contain his reaction. His desire to win is alive and well but his desire to nail Annie is also alive and well. Jeff's considering her words when he realizes Annie is probably well aware of both his desire to win and his desire for her. And she's using it against him. His eyes narrow. Jeff Winger is also a master seducer, damnit!

"Just try me." His voice is low and Annie knows that he knows that she knows he's aroused. It's sort of impossible not to know. She lets herself feel impressed for a second before tamping down on the urge to push him over and ravish him. Really, at this point, he must have abandoned strategy because playing into her plans isn't going to help either of them. She doesn't think she could stop moving even if she wanted to now.

"You two are ruining my detoxification with your inappropriate flirting. I have to go home to Andre and my boys tomorrow so you need to be quiet and go to sleep." Shirley is standing in the doorway of Annie's room, finger pointing at them, expression fierce. Annie, lying mute and frozen, is very aware that she can indeed stop moving under Jeff. Especially if Shirley wants her to. Jeff feels some of the tension between Annie and him leave as Annie goes still beneath him. He's pretty sure he should feel a lot more shame than he currently does but with his arms around Annie, legs tangled together, he really only feels like smiling.


	7. April 20th, 2012, baller_annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by baller_annie: Now i really,really need a medical drama AU with Jeff and Annie involved in a forbidden relationship between colleagues..
> 
>  **Word Count** : 535

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined to do at least one comment fic this week... Wow, okay, so I haven't watched Grey's Anatomy since maybe... Second season, but reading up on it on Wikipedia? So much overlap! Between that, and Scrubs, and ER, and House, I feel like I was sort of maybe remotely accurate...

"Dr. Winger."  She nodded at him briefly before going back to the patient file in her hands.

 

"Dr. Edison."  He smiled and nodded back.  Leaning against the nursing station, he cocked his head and gestured with the hand holding his prized coffee, the other folded against his body.  "What've you got there?"

 

"My next surgery.  Dr. Bennett is letting me scrub in and she told me to thoroughly review the file before we go in."  She glanced up, then looked around, shooting him a tight smile before dropping her head again.

 

"Oh yeah?  If Shirley is letting you scrub in, must be something exciting.  What's the deal?"  Annie looked up and paused, staring at him in exasperation.

 

"Would you go away?  I am trying to do a good job and you...  You keep interrupting me!  And talking to me!  Quit it, Jeff!"  The last part she hissed quietly, looking around furtively once more.  A smile playing on his lips, he leaned forward, just slightly, and whispered back.

 

"What's your problem, Edison?  I'm just trying to help out one of my favourite residents.  Nothing wrong with that.  It's not my fault I have to lean in really close," He demonstrated, crowding into her space ever so slightly, his voice dropping to match her hers.  "And watch those beautiful lips of yours when you keep lowering your voice."  His eyes dropped to her mouth.  "Can't hear a word you're saying after all.  My only recourse is to get closer."  Her response was to swat at his chest repeatedly.

 

"Jeff!  Stop it.  This instant.  Argh."  She whisper-yelled her final warning before doing a 180, intending to stalk off into the lounge and catch up on the file notes there.  Instead, she came to a dead halt in order to avoid running into her fellow resident and friend.  "Dr. Nadir!  Hi."

 

"What's going on?  Were you guys flirting?"  Annie's manic gaze swung from Abed to Jeff, then back.

 

"What?  No!  No.  Noooo.  Why would you think that?  Nope.  Dr. Winger was just...  Trying to get my psyched up for my upcoming surgery.  It's a thoracic tumour."  Annie offered up the information bashfullly, shrugging and tilting her head modestly.

 

"Hmm.  Okay.  We're only in season two, we're not ready for the big reveal.  Cool.  Cool, cool, cool."  Abed walked away muttering.  His measured steps stopped five feet away.  "Oh, Dr. Edison?  Dr. Barnes and I won't be home tonight, so if you're home late, or you know, you don't come home at all, you don't need to check in with us."  His face remained blank as he spun on his heel and continued walking away, humming now.

 

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.  He knows.  Abed knows!"  Annie had turned back to Jeff, eyes wild and gleaming.  She started to reach into her pocket before Jeff grabbed her arm.

 

"Dr. Edison!"  His voice was sharp.  Once he had her attention, Jeff continued.  "It's Dr. Nadir.  Of course he knows.  And quit taking the chloroform - doesn't anyone in this hospital do medical inventories anymore?  What is this, some kind of network drama?  Ugh."  His face scrunched briefly in disgust.  "So, my place tonight?"  His voice dropped and his smiled broadened even as Annie rolled her eyes.


	8. April 27th, 2012, tilie12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by tilie12: 5 toast that were given at jeff and annie's wedding
> 
> Word Count: 1800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in each of the character's voices directly, not just as passing dialogue or background in a fic, was incredibly hard for me - I do not, by any means, think I got them right but it was a comment fic and I do try to use the comment fics as exercises in getting better. So... Read with a grain of salt!
> 
> This was written for the Ficcy Friday of April 27th, 2012 over at Milady_Milord but I hadn't gotten around to posting it until now.

**Troy**

"I've know Jeff and Annie for almost ten years.  That is a long time.  Far long than some of those who deserve it get.  Like The Cape.  The Cape deserved it.  But he was doomed before he really had a chance...  A chance to flourish.  A chance to make a home.  A chance to find _love_."  Troy's voice was barely audible, his face scrunched, fist raised to his mouth, as tears started to flow.  "But not Jeff and Annie.  They're stronger than that.  They're going to get their six seasons and a movie.  More than that!  They're...  They're going to get 36 seasons and a planet, damnit!"  Troy sucked in a deep breath.  "These two deserve every happiness.  I've watched them for the last ten years as they figured out who they were."  His eyes caught Annie's and he smiled.  "As they learned to let go and have fun."  There, he nodded at Jeff.  "As they figured out who they wanted,"  Troy focused on Britta sitting at the head table.  "As they forged a bond that was sacred."  Abed shot his finger guns at him and the wide grin that broke across Troy's face couldn't be stopped.  "As they built a family, as they opened their arms, their hearts, their homes to each other."  His eyes flicked to Shirley and Andre who were attempting to keep Ben in his seat, and then to Pierce. 

 

"They have overcome obstacles together.  And I wish them all the best in their life together."  Troy leaned in closer to the microphone attempting to get a clear view of Jeff and side-eyed him furtively, holding his hand up to shield his face.  "Jeff, buddy, you're going to need it.  Annie is a monster if you leave the seat up.  And man, you are not allowed to touch her personal massager - it's bright pink, like I'd want to steal that!  I was just borrowing it."  Annie had turned pretty red at this point and Jeff's shoulders were shaking. Troy was beginning to get the impression that he should leave the rest of his advice to Jeff for a private chat because Andre was shaking his head wildly as he made cutting motions across his neck.  Troy had no idea why Andre thought he could perform a tracheotomy but hell,, if there was one thing Troy was good at, it was being a hero.  And he had dressed up as a doctor once.  Plus, Constable Reggie was trained as a field medic.  Yeah, he's got this.

 

 

**Britta**

"When Annie asked me to make speech, at first I said no.  I mean, weddings are just a fancy party intended to disguise the sale of women into contractually-binding unions.  Organized religion has created this false sense of romanticism around sexual and social subjugation!  A woman loses her identity and becomes chattel, forced to bear man's progeny like well-cared for brood mares.  And then she loses all sense of self as she takes on the role of wife and mother and society projects unrealistic expectations of what she should do and how.  She has to take on traditional and confining gender roles and raise his kids right!  And then, as soon as she's not young and pretty, society says she's not attractive!  Well!"  Britta turned, finger pointed accusingly at Jeff, and yelled.  "That's not going to happen here!  That won't be Annie!  Will it?  Will it, Jeff?"  There was murmuring amongst the guests and then it happened.

 

"You're the worst!"  The first paper ball hit her in the face.  The second got stuck in her hair.

 

"Oh, Chang!  Don't wrap your gum in the paper and then throw it at!"  Britta's disgruntled yell was ignored and she huffed angrily as she stalked back to her seat, crumpled wads of paper dogging her steps.

 

 

**Abed**

"Love is a many-splendoured things.   For instance, love is long-suffering.  Did you know that Annie once made Jeff wait an extra 45 minutes while she changed outfits for the sixth time right before their first date?  Pretty sure it was at least six months before he got to the ‘no-outfits’ stage, if you know what I mean!  Jeff definitely suffered a long time!”  Abed’s mouth was curved up in to an open grin, hands pointing into the audience. 

 

A few snickers later, he continued.  “But seriously, folks. It might be hard to see sometimes, but Annie and Jeff?  They’re Ricky and Lucy!  Ross and Rachel.  Eric and Tami!  Sam and Diane!  Luke and Lorelai.  Jim and Pam!  Kevin and Winnie.  Zach and Kelly!  Mer and Der.  Pacey and Joey!  Like Beauty and the Beast, Troy’s favourite Disney movie, they epitomize the love that is special and enduring.  So, Jeff, Annie, my friends, join me in raising a toast to a couple that will go down in history for a romance that is compelling, a love that lasts - moje gratulacje!”

 

 

**Pierce**

“I have thought of Annie as a daughter for a long time now.”  Annie’s eyes were glistening as she listened to Pierce’s speech.  “This was after I realized we weren’t allowed to have sex with her, of course.  But that’s beside the point!  She’s a special young lady and I admire her grace and beauty greatly.  I am honoured to be included in her and Jeff’s special day.  As former CEO of Hawthorne Wipes, I have a lot of experience public speaking and giving speeches.  I know Jeff and Annie wanted someone they were sure would give a rousing and touching speech.  I’ve been known for getting many, many people excited with my mouth.  Women, really.  With oral sex.  You know, carpet munching.”  Pierce glanced over at Annie, expecting to see tears and joy, and was taken aback at the irritation he saw instead. 

 

“What?  It came up organically!”  A muttered slur at Jeff and Pierce forged on.  “Anyway.  I wanted to wish these two kids the best today.  I’ve been married seven times and I know how hard it can be to make a marriage, a relationship, work.  It takes trust and respect and communication.  It means loving each other, it means liking each other.  It means staying true to yourselves and to one another.  Trust me on that – it might seem like doing the maid is a good idea but only if you have a prenup!”  As he saw Jeff start to rise, Pierce hurried on.  “Jeff, Annie – congratulations and good luck!  And Annie, just in case I’m right and Jeff is gay, my wedding gift is in your name...”

 

 

**Chang**

“Annie, let me tell you something, girl!  Jeff is cra-zay, okay?  I lived with him, I know.  I’ve worn his boxers.  I’ve read his journal.  I _know his soul_.  Which is actually pretty shallow.  Good luck with that.  If you get fat, he’ll probably leave you – I’d say don’t get preggers until at least year three, if ever.  If you want, I’m selling a great new birth control product called sPERMAstop -  it has 100% effectiveness rate but it’s not as invasive as surgery.  There’s an 80% chance your ladyparts won’t feel things the same way but it’s cool, just come see Chang for some love tonic.  No, really, I’m also selling a great new herbal remedy that helps enhance female desire.”  Chang’s hopeful smile was focused on the crowd, holding up his products. 

 

“If anyone is interested, come see me.  Vicki, I’m looking at you!”  His product placement done, Chang turned back to Jeff and Annie.  “Jeff, call me, we’ll schedule some bro-time soon.  Annie...”  He mimed a phone at his ear and mouthed ‘we’ll talk later!’  Hitching his shoulders up, Chang straightened his jacket and faced the crowd once more.  “You just got your world chang-ed.  I’m out.”

 

“I’m sorry!  I just get so emotional at weddings.”  Troy dabbed at his eyes as Chang popped and locked off the raised platform.  “That was just...  So from the heart, you know?”

 

 

**Shirley**

“I wasn’t always a fan of Jeff and Annie being together.  A long, long time ago, it seemed like there were pairings that...  Fit together better in our group.  But I have watched Jeff and Annie grow together as friends, as two people in love, for a long time now.  And it has been beautiful.  I’m no stranger to hardship, to facing down the difficulties that come in a true partnership.”  Shirley threw a smile at Andre. 

 

“So I feel like I know what I’m talking about when I say that true love is tested, is forged in fire.  It’s easy to love each other when everything is going right, when everything is easy and straightforward.  It’s harder, it takes work, when it gets tough, when there are obstacles in the way.  Jeff and Annie have made it through so much.  And I say that as someone who, I am sad to say, was one of those obstacles once upon a time.  They have weathered pain and distractions, demands on their time, stress in their professions, tension in their friendships.  I have been so impressed to see how far Jeff has come in letting people in, in letting _Annie_ in.  The maturity and strength that my girl,”  Shirley made eye contact with Annie, lips pursed with emotion, “That my beautiful friend Annie has drawn upon, especially when dealing with a sly fox like Jeff, has amazed me.”  Shirley teared up and paused.

 

“I am so proud to call you both friends, to call you family.  And I am so happy that you two found each other, that you made it work.  I have _faith_ in your relationship.  I wish you both every happiness, every good wish, in your new life together.  I hope you are both as content and satisfied in your life, in your love, as I am in mine.  Please join me in raising a toast to Jeff and Annie!”  Shirley opened her arms to Annie, who was openly crying, as she stood beside the podium, waiting for a hug.  Jeff was behind her, wrapping his arms around both women.

 

“Thank you, Shirley, for doing this.  I know you said you didn’t want to be in the bridal party and I wasn’t sure if you just...”  Annie trailed off uncertainly.

 

“Oh, An-nie!  No!  Honey, I just wanted to be able to sit with Andre and the boys and I knew you wanted to keep the bridal party small so I didn’t mind.  Britta’s the wedding planner anyway so it just made more sense to have her as the maid of honour.”  Shirley leaned back, Jeff’s arms still loosely circling her and Annie, and cradled Annie’s face.  “I love and support both of you, individually and together.  Please don’t doubt that, okay?”  Annie nodded, sniffed, and hugged her once more as Jeff’s arms tightened around them.


	9. May 11th, 2012, eurydice1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by eurydice1980: 3) Annie isn't aware that she's actually on a date with Jeff.
> 
> Word Count: 1108

It's summer time, finally, and even though they're all taking courses to make up for the credits they lost during their brief ( _long, very long_ ) expulsion, it’s hard not to be happy.  No, the Dean hadn’t been able to magically grant them their lost credits (and he’d worn a magician’s assistant outfit when he broke the news, so) but they’re heading into their final year, it’s sunny and bright out, and the group is finally _fine_.  Really, Annie thinks, there’s very little to complain about.  So it’s not really a surprise when Jeff catches up with her after classes one day and asks if she wants to grab coffee, maybe do an early dinner for no particular reason.  They hang out, just the two of them, every so often and if it’s a particularly gorgeous Friday?  Dinner between friends isn’t a crime.

 

\----

 

They’re at a tiny hole in the wall restaurant off of Bronson and Annie can’t help but smile.  Jeff is stubbled and smiling and even if she’s not in love with him ( _‘wanting to be loved is not the same as being in love!’_ Annie whisper-shouts at Annie-in-her-head), it’s her involuntary reaction to smile back.  Some people just inspire that kind of automatic behaviour, their smile so brilliant and engaging that you don’t stop to think, the return grin you send their way instinctive.  For Annie, Jeff is one of those people.  He’s her friend, he’s movie star handsome, and she knows ( _boy, does she know_ ) just how awesome he is.  She’s sitting there, smiling back at him, when the server bustles over to deliver their drinks and take their order.

 

“Have you decided yet?”  The waiter’s smile is patient and friendly.

 

“Grilled seafood with tabbouleh, please.”  Jeff’s response is quick and Annie, desperately scanning the menu, looks up abashedly as he finishes.

 

“I can’t decide between the brisket or the scallops and lobster.”  She’s looking at Jeff, hoping he’ll help her decide when the server cuts in, suggesting the scallops and lobster which, he mentions, is his favourite dish on the menu.  Annie is certain he’d be offended if she went with the brisket so she agrees that it sounds good and he’s on his way.  Jeff is studying with that affectionate look he seems to reserve for quiet moments when she shifts her attention back to him.

 

“Did you decide on his ‘favourite’ because you thought it would hurt his feelings or because he looks like Justin Bieber?”  His tone is teasing but Annie feels like there’s an accusation in the joke so she raises an eyebrow at him before she deigns to reply.

 

“First off, he doesn’t look like Justin Bieber, Jeff.  Our waiter is much cuter than him.”  She pauses to make a face at him, letting Jeff know that she thinks he’s a doofus.  Then straightens her spine, folds her hands in her lap and eyes him haughtily.  “Besides, what if he spit in my brisket?  I’d never know!  And I’d be getting his germs.  We have finals coming up, Jeff!  _Finals_.”  She makes her voice as grave as she can but it’s a struggle because Jeff is laughing and she can’t properly convey gravitas when that’s happening.

 

“You’ll have to share, you know.”  He says it as a statement.  “It wouldn’t be fair to me if I had to deal with your garlic-breath while mine was minty-fresh.”  Annie rolls her eyes and agrees because, really, they always seem to end up sharing anyway.

 

\----

 

The cheque comes and Annie is pulling out her wallet when Jeff waves her hand away. 

 

“Jeff, c’mon, I can afford dinner.  I promise.”

“I invited you to dinner, Annie, so I pay.  It’s the unwritten rule.”

 

“You drove, too, Jeff.  Would you at least let me treat you to dessert?  Please?”  Jeff has finished paying and, as they’re stepping out of the restaurant into the evening air, Annie shivers just slightly.  The restaurant had been air-conditioned so she knows it’s not because she’s cold.  No, there’s something tingling at the base of her spine, hair standing on end.

 

“No can do.  Rules are rules, Annie.  I asked you out, so I’m paying.”  Jeff’s arm is around her shoulder and he had tucked her closer to his side as they walked through the parking lot to his car but that doesn’t stop Annie from halting abruptly when she finally processes his words a minute later.

“You asked me out.” Her voice is completely even. Mostly because she’s not sure if she meant it as a question or not. She gets an answer, whether she wanted one or not, when she watches Jeff’s face and sees the exact moment he realizes that they’ve been experiencing the same dinner in two completely different ways.

“Fuck.”

\-----

 

They’re sitting in a café on Bank, well known for its desserts.  Jeff is staring into his coffee while Annie restlessly stirs her latte.  They haven’t been silent the entire time but Annie is now reassessing their entire date and she’s realizing that, okay, maybe it wasn’t totally obvious but, yeah, this was a date.  Except.  She didn’t know it.

 

“Doesn’t the law require action _and_ intent?”  The question bursts out of her without thought but it breaks the silence and so she doesn’t regret it.

 

“It does.”  Jeff is nodding as he speaks.  “If intent isn’t present but the action is what it is, it’s possible to plead down.  Murder versus manslaughter – someone was killed but the accused isn’t as responsible, so to speak.”

 

“Well.  If it pleases the court.”  Annie’s mind is only barely forming thoughts ahead of her mouth forming words.  “The defendant lacked intent as she was unaware of the nature of the outing.  She can’t really be held liable.  But she was there, she enjoyed it,” Annie peeks up at Jeff through her lashes, “And she would do it again, at a later date, if the opportunity were to present itself.”  The expression of Jeff’s face has gone from troubled to pleased and, if Annie isn’t mistaken, kind of turned on.

 

“The onus was on the prosecution to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the, uh, defendant went on the outing with full knowledge but clearly, the prosecution is a terrible lawyer.  He went about this all wrong.”  Jeff stops for a moment.  “You do know this entire…”  He waves his hand between them.  “ _Thing_ makes no sense, right?  Because technically, I’m in the wrong, so it’s a flawed-“  Annie cuts him off by leaning across the table and kissing him.

 

“I don’t kiss on the first date, Jeff.  So this must not count.”


	10. January 11th, 2013, busycybering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by busycybering: 3.) Annie cheats on Jeff with Jeff. [Oh come on, I know SOMEONE wants to do this one. It can mean anything! :O]
> 
> Word count: 1493

They aren't dating, not really. At least, Annie's pretty sure they're not dating. Or, they're only _sort of_ dating? It's confusing, okay? But Annie's pretty sure, somewhere in the back of mind, that she can't be cheating. She's not a cheater. She gets her A+(+)s fair and square, just the way she gets her men! So, yeah, this isn't cheating.

But that's where we are now. It's not where it began.

\----

It all started because Pierce left group. 

He had met a woman; a young, attractive, independently wealthy, and most importantly, thick-skinned woman. Originally from Scotland, Betsy had moved to New York years ago and, in her early retirement, decided it was time to go home. To the group's dismay (and not so secret joy, _Jeff_ ), she had taken Pierce with her.

Part going away party, part drowning their sorrows (and celebrating their victories, _Jeff_ ), the study group had gone to L Street which would have been perfectly reasonable and a perfectly good time and perfectly drama-free. _Except_. 

Except Jeff had run into a former hook-up and decided that it was _totes cool_ to flirt with her in front of Annie. Annie, whom Jeff was sort-of-maybe-kind-of-not-quite-but-almost dating. The study group had watched with bated breath, ready for tears _(but it was Troy who cried, not Annie)_ , for yelling _(but it was Shirley who yelled, not Jeff)_ , for dramatic exits _(but it was Britta who stormed off, not Annie, not Jeff)_. Instead, Annie had smiled, shook her head in silent refusal to give into the usual drama, and wandered to the bar.

And that's when the trouble started.

\----

"Jeff Winger, you march yourself over to that young lady and apologize!” Shirley’s voice was loud enough to startle the blonde Jeff was talking to out of her conversation and she looked over in concern.

“Um, are they talking to you?” Her question was met by a blank stare from Abed and her curiosity wilted under his scrutiny.

“Only Shirley said anything so your use of ‘they’ was grammatically incorrect in the syntax of that question. You should try again. I’ll wait.” He continued to stare. 

“Abed, stop it! Shirley, quit yelling. I’m just having a conversation. Like normal people often do. If Annie wants to stomp away in a huff, that’s her business.” 

“Wow, Jeff. Just when I thought you might be less of a jerk than you appear to be… Annie deserves so much better.” With that withering proclamation, and without waiting for a response, Britta slid out of the booth and stomped off toward Annie and the bar. With an irritated sneer, Jeff dismissed Britta’s words. Instead, he turned to Shirley, fully expecting her to have something to say. Right on cue, she began.

“Really, Jeffrey, I’m disappointed in you. Annie doesn’t deserve to watch you philander right in front of her.” Jeff huffed out a sigh.

“Shirley, Annie and I are not together, we are not dating, we are not exclusive, or in love, or… Or whatever it is you seem to think we are. Okay?” Shirley merely shook her head and patted a crying Troy on the shoulder before heading in the direction she had seen Britta go. 

“Troy, why are you crying?” It wasn’t difficult to hear the exasperation in Jeff’s voice.

“Because Yoko broke up the band* and I thought we were cooler than The Beatles!”

“What?” Jeff’s eyes closed briefly feeling as those his buzz was wearing off while his blood pressure soared.

“It’s true, Jeff. You and Annie haven’t had your DTR yet but you should’ve because all of this could have been avoided. Instead, there are hurt feelings, broken promises, and a group of friends who will never be the same. We’ve turned from our usual comedic shenanigans into dramatic territory. But,” Abed held up a single finger to emphasize his point, “If my powers of observation are still accurate, this is a temporary turn of events. You’ll do the right thing. You’ll make it right. Hopefully with comedic shenanigans but I won’t hold my breath.”

“DTR, Abed?” A swallowed sigh.

“Your ‘define the relationship’ talk, Jeff. We all know that you and Annie are _something_ but the problem is that _you_ don’t know what. The absence of definitive status isn’t something you’re coping with well but as evidenced by Annie’s reaction to your flirting, she’s handling it just fine. If you were trying to provoke a reaction, that’s probably not the one you were going for. That leads me to believe that you want to have that conversation. More than Annie does, anyway.” Jeff gave a loud sigh. Turning back to the woman he had been flirting with, he was surprised to find her gone. He hung his head for a moment. Finally looking up, he turned to Abed, his face sober.

“She won’t talk to me.”

“The solution is simple, Jeff. If she won’t talk to you, become someone else.” Jeff raised an eyebrow, a smile uncurling across his face.

“And here I thought you hated lengthy exposition…” It was tossed over his shoulder as he sauntered to the bar but Abed shot the finger guns at his back anyway, his words a soft murmur.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Jeff.” He turned to look at Troy. “Bert Macklin?**” Troy blinked through the last of his tears, a smile emerging slowly. He coughed then cleared his throat, his voice deepening.

“Janet Snakehole?”

\----

“Is this seat taken?” Annie turned to see a rakish smile and struggled not to smile right back.

“Since we’re _standing_ at the bar…” She trailed off, her eyes cool.

“Ouch, you wound me, milady.” There was a pause and then, “Can I buy you a drink? To make up for that terrible pick up line?” Annie raised an eyebrow, considering.

“Hmm.” She tapped a finger against her chin. “I don’t-“ He cut her off.

“Do you have a big, bad boyfriend that’ll get angry if I do?’ Her gaze narrowed.

“No, as a matter of fact, I don’t.” She watched him, waiting for a response.

“Really? That’s hard to believe. You come across as a confident, intelligent woman. And you’re beautiful to boot.” He signalled for the bartender before turning back to her. “I can’t imagine a single man that wouldn’t want to be your boyfriend.” She turned to the bar, biting her finger while her mind raced.

“That’s awfully flattering. You know… There was someone that I wanted to hear that from for a long time. He shot me down.” She peered up at him through a veil of dark hair. “So I… Gave up, I guess. Decided we could hang out, and we could kiss, and we could laugh together but that’s all it was going to be until _he_ said something.” She watched him beneath lowered lashes as he swallowed roughly, watched him as he order a scotch, straight, and a gin and tonic for her.

“Sounds like an idiot.” He sipped his scotch once, twice, before throwing the rest back. “I don’t know if someone who isn’t smart enough to speak up deserves you.”

“Shouldn’t I get to be the judge of who deserves me or not?” 

“You make a good point.” A brief grin crossed his face. “Ever thought of becoming a lawyer?”

“Once or twice.” She shrugged, lips quirking into a coy smile.

“Are you sure that guy is worth your time? Seems like you could do better.”

“Do you mean _you_ could be better for me?” Her smile wasn’t coy anymore; it was flirtatious and inviting, practically come-hither.

“It’s only a hypothesis. Only one way to know for sure.” 

“What’s that?” He leaned in close to her and Annie was smiling, feeling bold and wanton. He extended a hand, surprising her.

“Come with me and we’ll find out.” His eyes were on her, steady and calm. If she stared hard enough, Annie was almost sure she could see some hope buried down deep. She hid her face behind a curtain of hair as she finished her drink. Two seconds later, she reached out to grasp his hand.

\----

She wasn’t sure if it was because the bar was a hipster hole-in-the-wall or if it was because it was an upscale bar catering to young professionals in the douchiest professions*** but the co-ed bathrooms were a god-send. As he hoisted her up against the bathroom door and kissed her neck, she was oh so thankful.

“I never told you my name.”

“Huh. I didn’t even notice. Tell you what, I’m going to call you Jeff, okay?” Her breath hitched as his hips shifted against hers.

“Are you sure? No take-backs.” She took his face in her hands and made direct eye contact.

“I’m going to call you Jeff. And you’re going to call me Annie. And this right here,” She gestured with one arm between them, hips rotating slowly but assuredly,” “Is going to happen between Jeff and Annie, okay?” 

His answer was swallowed in a kiss.

\----

And that? That’s how it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t think Yoko broke up the band, FYI.  
> **I always thought it was spelled Burt not Bert but Google tells me I’m wrong.  
> ***I don’t think lawyers et al. are the douchiest professions (I don’t actually know how I would qualify that statement if I had to) but the way Jeff and Alan come off, it’s my feeling that co-ed bathroom would almost 100% be used for hook ups.


	11. January 11th, 2013, crittab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by crittab: 10) Annie watches The Notebook with Troy and Jeff. Troy cries, Jeff doesn't, Annie ponders the way her taste in men has changed over the past several years.
> 
> Word Count: 1923

"So what's in the Netflix queue for tonight?"

"Hmm?" Annie stopped arranging the veggies on the serving platter and looked up at Jeff. "Oh! Uh... I think it's The Notebook? Abed read an AV Club article about Ryan Gosling and now he's on a mission to watch all of his movies." Her explanation was offered in service of Jeff's furrowed brow.

"I thought Abed was at his dad's shop tonight?" Annie nodded.

"He is. But Troy loves this movie so he wanted to watch it anyway. I saw it in rehab but I didn't pay much attention. I didn't mind watching it again." It was Jeff's turn to nod.

"It's too late to ditch you guys now, right?" A quick glance up at his face told her that he was teasing.

"You could, you know, if you really wanted to. Troy and I are fine on our own. You could give Britta a call and swing by L Street or ask Shirley if she wants to play foosball. Ooh." Annie's eyes widened and her smile turned gleeful. "You could call the Dean and do another duet!" Jeff's nostrils flared slightly as he glared.

"Not cool, Annie." He shuffled away as she giggled to herself.

\----

Annie carried over the veggie tray and the popcorn, setting them both down on the table in front of the chairs. Troy, behind her, handed a beer to Jeff who was sitting in Abed's recliner, and moved over to his usual seat. 

"Hey, Annie?" Finished arranging the snacks for optimal comfort, Annie turned to her roommate with her full attention. "Do you mind sitting with Jeff tonight? It's just that... Annie, I can't have anyone in my personal space. This movie just leaves me too raw!" Annie nodded sympathetically. Turning, she found Jeff watching the exchange bemusedly.

"Jeff, is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Went to my tailor the other day, shaved a half-inch off my waist so there's plenty of room for you." He preened reflexively and Annie rolled her eyes. She squeezed in beside him, pulling a blanket from the crate sitting beside the recliner as Troy started the movie, and hunkered down to watch Ryan Gosling.

\----

It was only halfway through the movie when Annie surreptitiously raised the volume, unable to hear the dialogue over Troy’s sniffling.

\----

Three quarters of the way in, Annie gave up and turned on the subtitles instead. Her hand groped wildly past Jeff for a moment before she managed to grasp the box of tissues she knew was there. Handing them over to Troy, she turned her attention back to the film.

\----

The credits rolled and Troy’s sobs muted somewhat.

“Are you okay, Troy? Do you want some water?” Annie was concerned, Troy had cried through most of the movie, which meant he had to be at least somewhat dehydrated. If he didn’t replenish his fluids, he’d have a killer headache later. It was a minute before he managed to respond.

“I’ll grab it myself… Jeff, Annie, I’m sorry, I just… I just can’t.” Troy dabbed at his eyes. “I can’t do this right now. I need some time alone, to refill my emotional well, you know? The Notebook just takes it out of me.” Annie aww’d in sympathy as Jeff mouthed ‘emotional well’ to himself silently in wonderment.

“Okay, Troy, if you’re sure. Don’t be sorry! I’ll come check on you later, okay?” Troy nodded gratefully and trod slowly, beaten down, toward his room.

“Goodnight, buddy!” Jeff’s quiet farewell was merely acknowledged with a hand wave, punctuated by a silent sob. The bedroom door closed and Jeff laid his head back against the recliner with a sigh.  


“Wow. Troy… He gets really emotional.” Annie considered the statement seriously for a moment.

“Yeah but that’s nothing new. We all know Troy is sensitive.” Jeff nodded.

“I don’t think I quite realized _how_ sensitive, though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a grown man cry that long and that hard over a Ryan Gosling movie. A Ryan Reynolds movie…” There was a low mutter about something green that Annie ignored, choosing to focus on the audible instead.

“That doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. Does it?” Her brow was furrowed; trying to puzzle out if Jeff was doing that weird ‘alpha-male-jealousy’ thing he sometimes had a tendency toward with Troy.

“No… Not at all. It’s just unusual. I mean, I shed a tear over Slater but even then, it was nothing like what Troy just experienced. I’m kind of envious, actually. Isn’t crying supposed to be cathartic?” Annie bit her lip as she studied his face.

“It can be, sometimes, for some people. Sometimes you cry because there’s just nothing else you can do…” There was a long pause as Annie tried to think of what to say next and Jeff watched in her silent contemplation. “You know, it’s weird.” Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. “I was so infatuated with Troy in high school and he was this larger than life prom king… A typical teenage jock. And then there was Vaughan who was so simple and honest.” 

“Still kind of a jock, though, wasn’t he?” Her question was mostly rhetorical but Jeff huffed out a silent laugh before thinking about it for a moment and grudgingly agreeing. “Then there was Rich who seemed so perfect because he was smart and handsome and-“ Annie could feel the tension in Jeff’s frame but she was still surprised when he cut her off.

“You really liked Rich, hey?” Annie tilted her head as she regarded Jeff, unsure of how honest she should be.

“Yeah, I did. He was nice and he listened to me and…” She trailed off before beginning again, cautious. “He treated me like an equal. I felt…” She trailed off once more, grasping for the right word. “Respected.” Jeff nodded thoughtfully. “But that wasn’t my point! I liked Troy and that was a pretty typical high school crush. I liked Vaughan and he was good for me because he challenged me. Maybe too much.” She thought briefly of her aborted move to Delaware before shaking it off. “And then there was Rich who was the quintessential adult, responsible and mature.”

“Hey!” Annie answered Jeff’s protest with a single raised eyebrow and he sheepishly backed down.

“And then there was… You.” Annie was surprised to realize that Jeff was studying her face, not avoiding eye contact. She had been sure that if she hadn’t been sitting half on him, he would’ve bolted. “You were so different than me but not so,” She smiled then, “outside the box. You had all the ego of a high school prom king and all the hallmarks of maturity but none of the gravitas.” She bumped her shoulder against his and he smiled at her, not insulted in the slightest.

“What made you think about the vast improvement in taste?” She craned her neck slightly to look at him.

“Troy cried throughout most of the movie.” Jeff nodded in acknowledgment. “You didn’t cry at all.” His brow furrowed.

“So? We already established that there’s nothing wrong with Troy. And I’m perfect, so.” Annie rolled her eyes.

“It just struck me that you’re both so different and yet, I used to think I was in love with both of you at different times.”

“You’ve grown up. A lot.” Annie made a soft noise of agreement. There was a comfortable silence between them as Jeff played with her hands, rather than his phone. It last for a full five minutes. “You used past tense.” Annie had started to relax, comfortable spooned against Jeff.

“What?”

“You said you ‘used to think’ that you were in love with me. And Troy.” Annie stayed quiet for a few moments before finally attempting to articulate her thoughts.

“I think I realized I wasn’t in love with Troy, had never been in love with him, around the time you and Britta tried to sabotage my relationship with Vaughan.” Jeff made her hand into a fist and shook it in a silent cheer. She took a deep breath, fortifying herself. “And… I realized I had definitely been in love with you when we were doing the Model UN.” She let that settle for a minute before continuing. “And then I had this conversation with Abed and-“ 

“Abed told you not to fall in love with me?” Jeff’s tone was purposefully blank.

“No… He just made me realize that maybe my feelings for you were becoming more important than they should be, since you didn’t feel the same way. So I set out to forget about love. I mean, I just… Didn’t want to be in love anymore.” She shrugged. “I don’t know if it worked.”

“You were wrong, you know.” She shifted, trying to look at him more comfortably. “I _maybe_ wasn’t in love with you… But I cared about you.” Jeff stopped short and Annie could see the struggle on his face. “I _care_ about you. Differently than I do anyone else in our little band of misfits. You mean a lot to me. But I wasn’t ready and I stopped thinking it was fair to hold you back.” He eyed her with some confusion. “What do you mean you don’t know if it worked?”

“Well. I stopped caring if we were partnered up and I stopped waiting on your every word. But I’m sitting here, snuggling with you, and talking about my feelings.” She gave a wry smile. “I don’t do this with anyone else.” Jeff’s arms tightened around her.

“You share a seat with Troy all the time.” His voice had a practiced detachment that made Annie roll her eyes.

“We don’t snuggle, we _share_. And the only ‘talking’ about our feelings we do are backpats and handing each other tissues. It’s not quite like this.” She gestured between them lazily before leaning back against Jeff once more. His lips grazed her neck in a gentle kiss and she shivered in response.

“I feel like a bad person because that makes me feel better.” The words were muffled against her neck but Annie heard them all the same.

“I think that’s a pretty normal reaction.” Jeff’s head popped up suddenly.

“My therapist was right about the ‘I feel’ statements. I thought he was just Britta’ing the whole thing.” Annie huffed out a laugh.

“Britta’s methods might be terrible and dangerous and unprofessional and-“ Jeff cleared his throat. Annie shook her head to dislodge the train of thought. “But she comes from a good place. And she gets results. So does your therapist, I guess?” Jeff nodded.

“Yeah, he’s been pushing me to be more honest. I think I managed pretty well tonight.” Annie stayed silent and relaxed further into Jeff.

“So where does that leave us now?” Her voice was even and Annie was surprised to find that although she felt the flutter of attraction and the swell of genuine feeling for him, she was lacking in any nerves or expectations.

“I don’t really know. Your thoughts, milady?” Annie twisted and adjusted so she was sitting face-to-face.

“I think… We should just see what happens? I mean, we’ve both been focused on a lot of other stuff and we still managed to get here, right?” Jeff nodded slowly. “So why would we try to fix that? We’re in a good place and maybe… We’ll end up somewhere better.” 

Despite being murmured against his lips, Jeff didn’t seem to mind.


	12. January 11th, 2013, animereid27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by animereid27: 4. Allen is Murder and Jeff gets framed for it. The police and community are already convinced he guilty and all the evidence pointing to him. So to prove his innocence Jeff escapes police custody and with Annie help search for the real Killer.
> 
> Word Count: 569

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tooled the concept a bit because I couldn't legitimately make it work in my head if all the evidence (upon his arrest) was pointing to Jeff and I couldn't legitimately figure out how he would escape police custody. Jeff is intelligent and the study group is resourceful but they're not actually action heroes... Or Harrison Ford.

“Should it be this easy to escape policy custody? I mean, I’m being held on suspicion of murder. This isn’t how accused murder suspects are treated.” Abed stopped short.

“Jeff, I need you to stop talking and just go with it. You’re ruining the break-out scene.” Jeff pursed his lips and nodded.

“Okay, sure. I mean, what do I care? I’m turning into a fugitive but since they just left me unattended in a room, with no security, and an unlocked door-“ A hissed ‘Shut. Up.’ from Troy finally prompted him to fall silent. They made their way down the hall, Troy and Abed boxing him in, while Jeff wore sunglasses, a trench coat, and- “Was it just that you couldn’t find a mustache that was attached to glasses or did you prefer the look of them as separate pieces?”

“Jeff, you are ruining our escape! Shut up already!” Jeff took in Troy’s irritated visage and harrumphed silently but did as he was told. A few minutes later, they exited the building and Jeff took a deep breath, savouring his freedom. He had only been locked up (held in custody, his inner lawyer corrected) for 6 hours but it had felt like forever. After making a bee-line for a car parked just past the police station, Troy and Abed halted abruptly.

“This is where we leave you.” Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, you’ll be in capable hands. The rest of this story is one of romance, treachery and justice! Troy and I are just the delivery boys, faithful to the cause. Ms. Edison, she’s the one that’s going to save you.” With that, Abed opened the car door, Troy shoved Jeff in, and they took off running once they slammed the door closed. Annie turned to watch him where he lay half-crumpled into the backseat and smiled.

“They can get a little overzealous sometimes, sorry. We have to get going, though, we’re on a bit of a timetable. If we want to prove your innocence… We’ve got work to do.” Jeff heaved himself into an upright position and let a sigh escape.

“Annie, I appreciate the dialogue and the costume and the theatrics because it creates a certain verisimilitude but, seriously, how easy was that escape? It was too easy.” Annie laughed.

“Yeah, so, you were arrested but they didn’t have enough to hold you. I got in touch with Pierce when you were arrested and we retained a criminal lawyer from Boulder and within a few hours, you were free to go. I got the call while I was with Troy and Abed and they insisted on coming along. Plus, you know, the Greendale Police Dept isn’t exactly as tough as the NYPD.” She grew serious again. “But really, Jeff, the ridiculous stuff aside… They haven’t forgotten about you. They just didn’t have enough to keep you in custody. You’re still the prime suspect. We really do need to figure out what happened and why you’ve been accused.” Jeff relaxed against his seat, the full weight (and absurdity) sinking in.

“If it this was happening anywhere besides Greendale, I would say ‘let the police handle it’ or hire a PI. But of course, it’s happening in Greendale. Okay.” He steeled himself. “Let’s do this.”

Jeff Winger was suspected of murdering Alan Connor and Annie Edison was going to prove his innocence. Greendale would never be the same.


	13. January 11th, 2013, leap_of_faith81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by leap_of_faith81: 3. If only Annie had known that she talks in her sleep when she's having a sex dream, she never would have let herself fall asleep on Jeff's couch after movie night.
> 
> Word Count: 1321

“That was not worth the change in venue.” Abed’s hushed tone broke the silence filling the small apartment as the blue light of the TV screen flooded the room in a gentle glow.*  
  
“No, it definitely wasn’t, buddy. I’m sorry.” Jeff’s response was just as hushed but infinitely more apologetic. He glanced over at Annie who was still sleeping soundly and shook his head, confused and oddly endeared by the sight. “How did she sleep through that?”  
  
“Mmm. Yeah, that’s probably our fault.” Troy grimaced exaggeratedly, gesturing between himself and Britta. “Because of all the sex we’ve been having.” He looked Jeff up and down. “ _Jeff_. The very loud, active, and _pleasurable_  sex.” He winced as Britta and Shirley smacked him in unison.  
  
“Troy, you should probably make a note about this moment somewhere. Your hand, maybe.” Britta sounded pleasant despite the angry smack she had delivered just moments before.  
  
“Whhhhhhy?” Troy drew out the question, sure he was about to get in trouble but not certain how.  
  
“So that every time you touch yourself, you know exactly why you’re not having loud, active sex with me instead. Duh doy.” Jeff smirked at him, enjoying the ever-rarer sense of triumph over Troy. Until Britta smacked him too. “What are you laughing about, map of Canada?** You aren’t having sex either.”  
  
“Did you really need to hit me for that?” Rubbing at his chest, he glared at her. “Wait, why did you call me ‘map of Canada’ like it was an insult?” Before Britta could answer, Shirley broke in worriedly.  
  
“Brit-ta! Are you high?” At Britta’s fervent denial, Shirley’s demeanour darkened. “Good, then I can yell at all of you for making me listen to you talk about your sinful antics!” There was a slow chorus of apologies. “And why did you call Jeff a map of Canada? I’m sure Canadians are perfectly nice people. Britta, that’s not nice.” Britta sighed.  
  
“His forehead! If you look at a map of North America, Canada is huge and sits right on top of the US, which has a pointy bottom and look, Jeff has a pointy face!” She stuck a finger into his face for emphasis as everyone looked on unsure of how to respond. Peering at each person, she sighed again. “Okay, I Britta’d it, I get it. Let’s just go home.” Troy wrapped an arm around her consolingly and they shuffled toward the door.  
  
“It’s okay, Britta. I like you. We’ll totally Google a map of North America when we get home.” Jeff shook his head, a bemused smile on his face. Those two were, and how he hated to say it, cute together. Abed stayed by the couch, staring down contemplatively at their roommate.  
  
“Did you want us to leave Annie here?” Jeff laughed.  
  
“I didn’t  _want_  that, Abed, but it seems like the easiest option. She’s already asleep. I can drop her off tomorrow. Unless that’s a problem?” Abed considered the situation for a moment then shook his head in denial.  
  
“I don’t foresee any problems on our part. But Jeff, I have to warn you: this may be a game-changer.” Jeff shook his head, smiling.

“Chang slept on that couch once upon a time. I’m sure it’ll be fine, Abed. It’s just Annie.” Abed tilted his head to the side as he regard Jeff.  
  
“Okay.” There were two quick nods in succession. “I look forward to seeing the fall out.” Abed raised his eyebrows comically and patted Jeff on the shoulder as he moved past him. “Let’s go.” Abed turned from Britta and Troy and cast one, final, long look at Jeff over his shoulder, “Our work here is done.” With a jaunty wave from Troy and a shoulder shrug from Britta, the three left. Turning to Shirley, he rolled his eyes. She smiled back, shaking her head fondly. As she pulled on her coat to leave, she paused, bit her lip, and turned back to him.  
  
“Now, Jeffrey, I know Abed is just being Abed, but… You be careful. All that talk of sex and Annie being here on the couch… You be good! Or I’ll hunt you down and make you sit through four hours of Caillou. You understand me?” Jeff nodded, regretting that drunken night when he confessed how whiny he found the cartoon. A kiss to his cheek, and Shirley was gone.  
  
He gathered up the pop cans and glasses, bowls of half-eaten popcorn and wrappers as quietly as he could, pausing only once during his clean-up to make sure Annie was still asleep. Once finished, he moved to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket and some pillows. As he prepared to lay the blanket over Annie, he noticed just how short her dress was. Averting his eyes, he decided to grab a second blanket just to be on the safe side. Yes, it was approaching summer and plenty warm but he liked the A/C turned up in his apartment so, he reasoned, a second blanket would be a failsafe. Task completed, Jeff moved around the living room, turned off the lights, and let the darkness settle. A last warm glance at Annie and Jeff headed to his own room.  
  
\---  
  
Annie was so hot. That was all she could think about it. It was scorching, cocooned in a nest of warm blankets. She could feel soft caresses against her thighs. She could feel cool air against her face. She could feel her feet, soft fabric tangled around them, gently restrained. She moaned low in her throat, the teasing touches not enough. Despite the needy sounds emerging, no further contact was happening. She resolved to vocalize more.

\---  
  
Jeff could have sworn he heard noise coming from the living room. Wondering if Annie was having a bad dream, or maybe waking up wondering where the hell she was, he abandoned his book and made his way into the living room. Upon entering, he began to realize that Abed might have been on to something; Annie had kicked the blanket down, so that her dress-clad torso was exposed, the ends barely licking at her thighs. Her dress was pushed up, the slightest glimpse of her underwear visible, and her feet were tangled in the blankets. He was abruptly startled out of his visual assessment when Annie decided to yell.  
  
“Please!” Her agitated tone had Jeff shaking himself out of his mental fog.  
  
“Fuck, Annie, I’m sorry, I promise I wasn’t being creepy. I just-“  
  
“Just… Please. Touch…” Jeff’s eyes widened in fascinated horror as he realized that Annie was still asleep. He stopped short, the idea that she might be having a sex dream hitting him full force as he took a minute to listen to her laboured breathing. Only slightly turned on, Jeff stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and forced himself to reign in his smarmier impulses. It was a better option, he decided, to throw the blankets over Annie and leave her to her dreams. “Stop… Stop teasing.” The mumbled words caught his attention despite his better intentions and his motions slowed. A long, low moan followed and Jeff clenched his fists around the blanket.  
  
“V-“ A sharp gasp- “-aughan!” -and a name muttered low prompted Jeff to drop the covering over Annie as quickly as possible. Recoiling, Jeff stared at Annie for a moment, feeling vaguely betrayed, before high tailing it back to his room. Shutting the door firmly, he turned his iPod on and attempted to dislodge the mental image currently front and centre in his head.  
  
Three full reps of hanging crunches later and a shower later, Jeff flopped into bed, exhausted and the image of Vaughan doing sexually deviant things to Annie out of his mind. As he fell into a wiped out sleep, Jeff dimly contemplated how to ensure that he was the star attraction in Annie’s next sex dream. After all, she deserved only the best.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, in my head, they were watching Hot Tub Time Machine and they were at Jeff's because they wanted to show him the Alan lookalike in the movie and wanted him to be some place comfortable when he saw his nemesis on screen or something to that effect. And anyway, I didn't care for the movie (my expectations may have been too high) and there you have it.  
> **I'm aware that was a terrible joke but I couldn't think of another Britta joke and I saw a map of North America and it seriously looks like a giant forehead on top of a pointy chin so I apologize now, but.  
> ***I struggled with this ending, A lot. I decided to just write it and leave it. I still have four more to go...


	14. January 11th, 2013, korruptjustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by korruptjustice: • The first time Jeff and Annie sleep (actually sleep) together. Pre-relationship leading into relationship preferred.
> 
> Word Count: 953

It’s Spring Break and Pierce has surprised them all by, two weeks before, announcing that he was moving to France to be with his ladylove full time. The reasoning goes, according to Pierce, that the distance is taking quite the toll on his sex life.   
  
After each one of them has, through lies and subterfuge, been roped into  _trying_  to teach him (or actively undermining the process of such teaching) how to sext (Troy), have cybersex (Britta), make a sex tape (Abed), use a webcam for sex (Jeff), write erotic love letters (Annie), and make aphrodisiacs (Shirley), none were nearly as sad to see him go as might have been expected but they put up a valiantly front.  
  
It’s at the party, hosted at Hawthorne Mansion, that Jeff and Annie dance, and they talk, and they drink, and they laugh, and they are generally happy. When the second person comments on what an attractive couple they are, they stop making corrections. When their friends don’t bat an eye, they stop feeling awkward. When Annette, Pierce’s companion, takes Annie aside and tells her, with great passion, that she should enjoy all life has to offer while youth offers her the opportunity, Annie considers her words seriously. When Pierce takes Jeff aside and tells him, with grave seriousness, that if he refuses to come out of the closet, the least he could do is be honest with Annie, Jeff gives his words due consideration.  
  
By 3AM, the party is still going strong, powered by free alcohol and the freedom of Spring Break, but Annie is  _not._  Having helped organize the event (catering by Shirley’s Sandwiches! Photography and videography services by Cool Abed Productions!), she’s tired and half-asleep and in no particular mood to drive home. She wanders away from the ballroom, drifting aimlessly, hoping to find somewhere quiet for just a few moments.

 ----

She finds Jeff, quite by accident, in the media centre. Sitting on a plush sofa, Jeff has a scotch in one hand and a remote in the other. He glances up when he hears the door and smiles in welcome, gesturing her in at her hesitant glance.   
  
“Come on in, Annie, I don’t bite. Unless specifically asked.” Annie smiles and rolls her eyes despite the predictability of the line, shuffling toward him slowly. She’s just gotten all the encouragement she needs to curl up beside him, kicking off her heels as she goes.  
  
“As if you’d bite even if I asked really,  _really_  nicely.” Annie’s eyes are closed, barely paying any attention, focused on luxuriating in the soft leather beneath her and stretching her tired frame. It’s her lack of attention that allows Jeff a moment to watch her, a moment to think.  
  
“But I’d really want to.” Jeff can’t make himself look at her when he says it, staring into his scotch instead. He can’t help but risk a glance anyway. Her eyes are open, head relaxed against the backrest, gaze fixed on him. She isn’t saying anything but he can’t look away now. She continues to study him before finally breaking the silence.  
  
“So you’d want to bite me but even if I wanted you to, you wouldn’t. Do I have that straight?” Jeff nods, opens his mouth to interrupt, then closes it abruptly, waiting for her to continue. “Maybe I’m not cut out for law school after all because I don’t get it, Jeff.” He nods again, tries to gather his thoughts, wishes briefly he’d had more liquor than the two scotches and a flute of champagne he’d consumed over the course of the evening.  
  
“You ever seen Hercules? The Disney movie?” He surprises himself with the question but it’s what’s coming out of his mouth so he just goes with it. Annie furrows her brow and nods slowly, unsure what that has to do with anything. “So, he’s discovers that he belongs somewhere after screwing up over and over again in life. But he can’t join Zeus and all the other gods, right?” Annie nods again, brow smooth, because she understands exactly what he’s saying. “Not until he proves himself worthy.” He thinks it’s a good thing that Annie is holding his hand but he’s not really sure. He savours it anyway. “I’m not sure I’m there yet, Annie.”  
  
“Did you just compare yourself to Hercules and our study group to Mount Olympus?” He sees the bright smile across her face and chuckles embarrassedly.  
  
“I know I’m no Hercules, although I do look like a Greek god and-“ He’s cut off by Annie’s lips against his and kisses her back. She draws back, her thumb running against his cheek, sending distracting zips along his spine.  
  
“You can’t make me any promises. And I can’t wait for you. But… We can have this.” He’s the one that kisses her this time. Annie takes hold of his hand again and they share a smile. Jeff turns back to the TV but pulls Annie flush against him. She goes willingly. He raises his brows at her in promise and then makes a show of pulling the footrest out and setting the seat into reclined position, Annie tumbling after him, not expecting the shift. She ends up giggling and he ends up with a lap full of Annie. It’s a win-win.  
  
They settle on watching Casablanca after a brief tussle over the remote which Annie wins (only because he let her, Jeff maintains) and sometime after that, they fall asleep, sharing a seat. They’re never discovered, to their knowledge (they were, there are pictures, but they won’t surface until much later).   
  
It’s the night of Pierce’s going away party that Jeff and Annie come to an understanding. It’s the first of many.


	15. January 11th, 2013, busycybering #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by busycybering: 1.) "Because you're important. You're so fucking important to me, Annie."
> 
> Word Count: 410

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woo, way shorter! P.S. Happy super belated birthday, busycybering! Also, it occurs to me that I forgot to rate all my previous comment fics. Oops.

Jeff was angry. He really wasn’t sure he’d ever experienced anger so utterly blinding before. It was, in fact, so intense that Troy had left unable to handle the combined weight of the situation and Jeff’s emotions. Britta, forcing herself to hold it together, had left to make sure Troy, and by extension Abed, were okay. Only Shirley remained. Jeff could hear Pierce blustering angrily in the hall but he mostly ignored it. His rage was taking most of his attention instead.  
  
“Jeff.” Shirley’s voice was low but firm. “I’m going to get you something to eat and check in with Andre. Is there anything I can get you?” Jeff took a deep breath, willed himself to respond with a modicum of civility, and shook his head. “You will eat whatever I bring back. You understand me?” He looked up at her then, saw the implacability on her face, and nodded again, his breath whooshing out of him.  
  
Moments later, he heard the door slide shut, a quiet click indicating he was on his own. His head bowed and he rubbed a cool hand between his palms, trying to think of something other than his overwhelming anger.  
  
“God, Annie, I… I’m so mad. I haven’t stopped clenching my jaw. And you know how I hate doing that because it makes me look like I have neck-folds. But you’re lying here and you haven’t been awake in two days and I can’t stop being angry.” He paused, took a deep breath, before more words spilled out. “This isn’t fucking fair! Some asshole hurts you and doesn’t even have to pay for it? All I can think of is beating the hell out of that little shit.” Another deep breath. “I think Shirley was surprised at… How upset I’ve been. I mean, she knows, everyone knows… That we’re… I mean, fuck, I don’t know.” His lips moved against her pale hand when he started again. “That’s not true. I do know. Because you’re important. You’re so fucking important to me, Annie. And you need to know that.”  
  
“You need to know that, Annie, and you need to wake up. Even I’m not as important to you as you are to me… You need to wake up and I need to tell you. So please… Just…” Jeff trailed off, having run out of words. “Please.” Whispered to Annie, and God, and nobody at all, he sat there and held her hand and waited.


	16. January 11th, 2013, sinecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sinecure: Jeff has the hiccups. They won't go away, so Annie attempts to startle him by flashing him while they're alone in the study room.
> 
> Word Count: 649

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm almost to my match-y threshold, woo! I actually really liked this prompt but I'm not 100% happy how it ended. *sigh* Can't win 'em all.

*hic*  
  
Annie’s eye twitched.  
  
*hic*  
  
Annie’s eye twitched. Again  
  
*hic*  
  
Annie’s eye twitched. Again  _again_. It continued like that, Jeff hiccupping and Annie’s eye twitching for seven minutes. It went on, Annie knew, for almost exactly seven minutes because she had looked at the clock when Jeff entered and she had been unable to concentrate since.  
  
“Can you go drink a glass of water or something, please?” Forcing herself to be cordial, Annie was very clearly  _not happy_  but Jeff merely frowned in response.  
  
“I-*hic*-tried that already. It didn’t *hic* work. Even tried some idiotic ‘drink it *hic* upside down’ thing that Troy recommended. *hic* Shirley made me eat a teaspoon *hic* of sugar. Didn’t work and *hic* I have to add an extra two miles *hic* to my run. When Pierce said something *HIC* about a tongue, I left.” A particularly loud hiccup had Annie’s temples throbbing, the familiar tension of a stress headache settling in.  
  
“Okay. Okay.” Annie nodded, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “Okay. We can solve this. Hiccups are… Involuntary contractions of your diaphragm. So-“ Jeff cut her off looking oddly entranced.  
  
“Where *hic* do you store all those random facts?” Annie shot him an irritated glare.  
  
“Drinking water and a spoonful of sugar didn’t work, right? So the only other remedy I know is being scared. I’ll just have to scare you.” Jeff looked at her askance. The skepticism emanating from him loud and clear grated on Annie’s nerves. She looked at him, waiting for his objections. They rolled out without hesitation.  
  
“Look, no *hic* offense, Annie, but *hic* I don’t think  _you’ll_  be able to scare me. *hic* Especially since I know *hic* it’s coming.” Annie nodded slowly.  
  
“That’s fair, Jeff. Tell you what. If I manage to cure your hiccups, you’ll owe me a favour, to be collected at a later date. If I don’t… I’ll owe you.” He smirked through his hiccups.  
  
“Are you sure you *hic* want to make that bet, Annie?” She merely smiled. “Alright, *hic* kiddo, you’re on.” She bit her tongue and faux-cheered.  
  
“Close your eyes, please.” Checking to make sure he complied, she moved around the room, closing the blinds. Taking a deep breath, she released it, and then shook her head to clear it. “Okay, stand up, and turn around.” She waited until he made himself comfortable, leaning against the table, long legs stretched out in front of him. “Alright. Open your eyes.”  
  
Jeff nearly swallowed his tongue when he opened his eyes to Annie standing in front of him, pulling her tanktop and bra out of the way, exposing her chest to his shocked gaze.  _Shocked but not unappreciative gaze._  
  
“Annie, what the hell!” He was pretty sure his voice cracked. “What are you-“ He stopped short as she pulled her top back up, settling everything into place. “Wait, why’d you put them away?”  
  
“It’s usually recommended that you allow a minimum of ten seconds of treatment for hiccups for it to be most effective. I went with 15, just to be on the safe side. Looks like it worked. Guess you owe me now.” Jeff swallowed deeply.  
  
“I thought you were going to scare me.” Annie looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
“The terms of the agreement were that I would cure you of your hiccups. I did. A shock works just as well a scare. Just needed to overwhelm your nervous system so it would… Reset, so to speak.” Taking her seat once again, Annie looked up at Jeff, an eyebrow raised. “Are you going to study now?” Instead of answering, he stared at her silently, sinking down into his seat. She returned her focus to her books but the smirk on her face was clearly visible and Jeff gave in, shaking his head in awe.  
  
“I heard Annie’s boobs had curative powers but I thought it was just a myth…”


	17. January 11th, 2013, rashaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by rashaka: Annie makes individual mix CDs to cheer everyone up and celebrate their 4th school year (or New Years?) but Jeff reads too much into her song choices for him and starts to obsess about it.
> 
> Word Count: 1451

“Oh, Annie, you put Radiohead on here!” Britta reached over to hug Annie, genuinely touched. “And oh, there’s some stuff I don’t recognize. Is it stuff you like?” Annie shook her head and smiled.  
  
“I wanted to make CDs that represented your past, our time at Greendale  _and_  our future together. I know you don’t get a chance to listen to a lot of new music since your car radio broke so I picked out stuff that reminded me of you. And some stuff that Last.fm recommended.” Britta nodded absently and hugged Annie again.  
  
“What’s on your CD, Troy?”  
  
“Our high school football team’s senior year anthem, and, aww! Annie!” He put a hand to his chest, moved. “Vitamin C’s Graduation, bracket Friends Forever bracket.” He smiled bashfully and then pulled her into a hug. “I’m going to listen to this as soon as we get home.” Annie shrugged off the praise and beamed.  
  
The group slowly moved out of the study room toward the cafeteria still discussing their personalised CDs save Jeff. Annie stopped at the door, looked back at him for a moment before sighing and walking back. She approached the study table where he sat, scrutinizing the CD case, slowly.  
  
“Is something wrong, Jeff?”  
  
“What? No.” He turned his head to look up at her immediately, a smile pasted on, and rose. “Ready to go?” She nodded hesitantly and turned to head out, glancing back at him, but he was still smiling. Resolving to get to the bottom of it later, Annie headed to the cafeteria with Jeff in tow.

  


\----  
  
“What’d you get?” Abed turned to look at Jeff, then at the CD Jeff held in his hands, his fingers rapping against it rhythmically.  
  
“I’m assuming you mean what songs are on the CD Annie made for me?” Jeff nodded. “Hmm.” Abed lifted his brows in faux-surprise as he hmmed. “Your curiosity is so unexpected.” Jeff’s glare cut Abed’s second eye roll short. “’Mr. Roboto’ by Styx, ‘I’ll Be There For You’ by The Rembrandts, Joe Cocker’s ‘With a Little Help From My Friends’ – the list goes on. Nothing too surprising but touchingly heartfelt. I understood what Annie was saying. Why?”  
  
“You found the message in your CD pretty clear, huh?” Abed nodded.  
  
“Jeff, despite how Annie and I have connected physically, we’re just friends and both of us knows that. We haven’t always understood each other but we understand each other  _now_. We know where we stand and we’re both happy with our relationship. So yes, the message of my CD was clear because our relationship to each other is clear. If your CD confuses you, maybe it’s because you just don’t like what you’re hearing.” Abed patted Jeff on the shoulder in a perfunctory manner figuring he needed it, given the stunned look on his face.   
  
“I wouldn’t do this kind of sloppy exposition for anyone else, you know!” As Jeff shook his hand off and did an about-face in the opposite direction, Abed sighed and shrugged, unable to stop himself from calling out after him.  
  
\----  
  
“Winger.” Jeff huffed in response. “What’s got your tongue? If it’s another guy, I don’t want to hear about it.” Jeff turned to glare at Pierce.  
  
“Nothing. What are you so cheery about it?”  
  
“I bribed Garrett for a discman, that kid can find anything, and listened to Annie’s CD. Put me in a good mood!” Jeff scoffed.  
  
“Oh yeah? Why is that? Was it personal and heartwarming and thoughtful?” Pierce eyed him in confusion.  
  
“Actually, yes, it was all of those things. She put Ben E. King’s ‘Stand By Me’ on there and Fleetwood Mac’s Sugar Daddy – great song, that – and Bob Dylan’s ‘Blowin’ in the Wind’ and Simon  & Garfunkel’s ‘I Am a Rock’ – I think that’s a reference to my abs – and The Eagles’ ‘You Are Not Alone’ and,” Pierce didn’t stop for a single breath as he continued. “Clapton’s ‘Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door’ and-“ Unable to take it anymore, Jeff cut him off at the next break.  
  
“I get it, okay? Annie loves you!” Pierce reared back, ready to be offended. A second later, his mouth closed.   
  
“She does, doesn’t she?” Pierce’s head was tilted to the side, pondering, his voice wondrous. “She does. Thanks, Jeff.” He slapped Jeff on the back amiably and left, humming. Alone again, Jeff’s head dropped to the table.

  
\----

“Jeff?” Annie called out quietly, unsure if he would be there.

“What?” She moved further into the closet, sighing inaudibly.

“What are you doing in here?” He was lying prone on the floor, exactly as she’d found him after the election debacle in their second year.

“Nothing. I just wanted to be left alone. Clearly not possible at this school.” Annie rolled her eyes.

“Of course it’s not possible at Greendale. We’re not exactly good at keeping secrets in our group anyway.” She nudged his legs over, sliding down to take a seat beside him. He pulled himself up into a seated position and glared at her. “What is it, Jeff? Something is clearly bothering you. Everyone is worried. Except for Abed, but, you know.” She waved her hand dismissively, knowing Jeff understood.

“Fine. You want to know?” Annie nodded. “I don’t get it.” She frowned not sure what he was talking about. “The CDs. You made everyone these highly personalized CDs representing their past, and your relationship with them, and the group, and what you hoped for their future. You added their favourite songs and new music you thought they’d like… And I got this!” He held up the CD she had made for him, waving it in her face. “This, Annie!” She moved out of the range of his hand-waving and frowned again.

“You don’t like your CD?” He gave a deep sigh.

“That’s not it and you know it, Annie. If I have to stop pretending, so do you.” She bit her lip, staring at him silently, before she finally huffed.

“Okay, you’re right, Jeff, is that what you wanted to hear? Your CD isn’t quite as personal as everyone else’s. But nobody else has gone out of their way to deny things about our relationship, to tell me I’m imagining things, to ignore me and avoid me the way that you have!” Annie words cut deep and she was only just getting started.

“You don’t like it when I mention you aren’t a lawyer so I guess I can’t put anything like that on the CD. I thought it would be cruel to put George Michael’s Faith on there so that was left behind. And there’s nothing between us but friendship, right?” She didn’t wait for a response. “No, definitely not. So there goes all that. Did you want me to maybe stick some songs on their about having a secret fuck buddy relationship with a mutual friend? Should that have made it on the CD?”

“So, yeah, Jeff, I admit it. I made your CD all about friendship because that’s what I thought you wanted and I was tired of trying to make something grow in an inhospitable climate. That CD was me letting go.” She glared at him, angry and frustrated. “What do you want from me?”

“I’m sorry.” The two words stopped her short for just a moment. “I’m sorry that I ignored you after the Tranny Dance. I’m sorry I couldn’t be honest with you. I’m sorry that I denied the ‘Annie of it all’” Jeff couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the phrase. “I’m sorry I was an ass.” Annie studied his face seriously, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, before she decided to make an apology of her own.

“I’m sorry I confronted you publicly. Considering what happened at the Tranny Dance, I probably should have known better… But Jeff, I still don’t know what you want from me.” He nodded slowly.

“I know. But Abed said something today and it made me think… He said he knew exactly what you were saying to him with the CD because the two of you knew where you stood with each other and you were both happy with your relationship. He said that… He said maybe the message was clear and I just didn’t like it.” Annie watched him silently. “I’m almost 100% certain Shirley is right and Abed is a witch.” Annie laughed. “He was right. Your CD was all about being friends and I realized… You’re an awesome friend, Annie, but that’s not what I want.”

“And what do you want, Jeff?” He leaned in slowly, giving her ample time to move away. She didn’t. His straightforward answer of ‘you’ was lost against her lips.


	18. January 25th, 2013, sinecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by sinecure: _Parting is such sweet... oh, heck, no it's not when it's Shirley's good friend, um, wassisname. Gary. Yeah, Gary. Annie and Gary went on a date once. He made her pay. Jeff finds out._
> 
> Word Count: 1222

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG rated, and only because I couldn't resist this prompt! I changed it slightly but only because halfway through I changed my mind about something... This author's note is only serving to confuse people, hey?

"Wait. Annie." She paused in the middle of the crowded hallway, looking over her shoulder to eye him in confusion.

"What, Jeff? We're going to be late for History." She gasped in offence at Jeff's eye roll before tossing her hair and moving determinedly down the hall. It didn't take long for Jeff to catch up.

" _Annie_." She turned to glare at him, his sing-song tone grating on her already sore nerves. "Now how would you know that _Gary_ is allergic to chocolate? I would expect family to know... Friends. _Lovers_." Jeff was clearly enjoying himself and Annie gritted her teeth. Jeff found it soooooooo funny to insinuate that she and Gary might have, _you know_ , but she would bet $100 dollars that he wouldn't like it were that true. So really, that meant the joke was that _Annie_ might be someone's lover at all! A deep breath later, Annie smoothed her face and stopped abruptly, Jeff bumping into her shoulder in his surprise and turned to face Jeff.

"You figured it out, Jeff. I know it didn't seem like Gary and I were friends and really... That's not how I would describe our relationship either. I mean, friends don't... Do that." Annie kept her voice serious, eyes cast down, demure. She peeked up at Jeff through her eyelashes before continuing. "Can you... Promise not to tell the rest of the group? We were going through a rough time last year and... It was a moment of weakness, okay?" Jeff stared at her, unable to tell if she was lying, mostly because he didn't think she was even though he desperately wanted her to be. He cleared his throat, swallowing past the lump that was suddenly lodged there.

"They're going to find out, Annie. You know our friends... The concept of secrets is like catnip to them." Annie sighed woefully and nodded. "But, they won't hear it from me, okay?" He kept the pained smile on his face as they moved toward their class, wondering how Annie had managed to keep it quiet that she and Gary had been... You know. The answer still hadn't revealed itself by the time they got to the door and Jeff was forced to think about something else.

\----

It would've been a completely normal study session, if ever there was such a thing, if Shirley hadn't shrieked halfway through.

"Shirley! Are you okay? What is it?" Annie was half out of her seat in her haste to comfort her.

"I knew it! I knew it! And you all said he was so bad!" A sea of bewildered looks greeted Shirley's wild-eyed exclamations. "You all claim to hate Gary so much but a wonderful girl like Annie would never date him if that were true!"

"What? Shirley, what does that have to do with anything? Annie never..." Britta trailed off, eyes widening as Shirley nodded over and over again, pointing at Annie. "Annie! Did you date Gary?" Annie's mouth opened to explain before she closed it, brow furrowing in guilt. 

"Uh," Troy glanced at his phone again before addressing the group, "according to Leonard's Twitter, it wasn't really dating." Shirley let out a deflated 'ohh' as Britta sighed in relief. "It was more like they knocked boots." He turned to Annie with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know why that's such a big deal but does it have something to do with ninjas? And can you teach me how?" Abed touched his arm, shook his head briefly, before cuing Annie.

"Guys, guys... It wasn't like that! I mean, we were having a hard time last year... Right? Right?" Britta nodded reluctantly and Pierce gestured for her to go on. "So, he happened to be back on campus and we ran in to each other and... I felt rude saying no when he asked me out and one thing led to another... I'm not proud of it, okay?" Annie eyed it each member of the group before continuing. "And it's not like anyone here can judge me! Britta, you hooked up with Starburns and Shirley..." Annie switched gears at Shirley's menacing look. "Hasn't Jeff made enough mistakes for everyone in the group twice over?"

"Hey!" Annie glared at him, "Don't throw me under the bus because you and Gary couldn't keep your clothes on!" Ignoring Troy's enlightened 'ohhhhhhhhhhhh!', Annie continued glaring.

"Because you've never done _anything_ selfish, right? Figures. I make one mistake and everyone is on my case but you and Britta and..." Annie searched for another name, righteous fury clouding her mind. "Pierce! You get to do whatever you want." 

"Oh, hon-ney!" Shirley frowned, sympathetic. "Nobody is mad at you. I'm sorry I announced your personal business to the group. I was just so excited for everyone to realize that Gary wasn't so bad." She patted Annie's arm. "Although, I did not expect to find out the nature of your relationship was so intimate and sinful." Her voice lowered ominously and Annie sighed in exasperation. Shirley shrugged. "What, it was!" Britta cleared her throat and when she had Annie's attention made her own apology.

"Annie, I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm not mad. But... Gary? Don't make my mistakes, Annie!" Annie rolled her eyes, smiling.

"It just happened. I don't regret it." Britta nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Abed? Troy?"

"I don't really care. It's actually character growth for you. If this propels our story forward, I won't protest." He smiled. "As long as you're happy, Annie." They did a complicated air-shake before she turned to Troy.

"I only have one concern, Annie. And then I'll drop it." His voice was so solemn that Annie nodded, slightly worried. "Do you now have cooties?" Annie shook her head, still serious, and Troy nodded once in return. She let out a whoosh of air, finally relaxing.

"Okay, so we're done discussing my personal life, right?" She eyed each person around the table until she got a nod, eyes landing on Jeff last. He stared back, quiet and contemplative.

"All last year, you were with Gary. I don't get it, Annie." She quirked an eyebrow in question. "What about... You know, _us_?" Annie's brow furrowed, totally confused. "You know..." She stared, not sure where he was going with it. He huffed angrily and seemed to fight with himself. "The..." He tried again. "The Jeff of it all?" He had managed to growl it out.

But he had also managed to shock Annie into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided about halfway through that Annie and Gary had slept together (probably more than once) and the actual prompt, then, became incidental to the big reveal. I apologize to sinecure because, totally not fair. Rashaka also wrote an alternate ending that people should check out!


	19. June 6th, 2013, crittab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by crittab: 4) In which Jeff and Annie debate whether or not a guy and girl can be 'just' friends, and Annie's response concerns Jeff, considering she lives with two guys.
> 
> Word Count: 541

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've had the time and energy to do comment fics for Ficcy Friday - some of it is the writing for the bi-weekly comment fic challenge (although I've been occasionally posting excerpts of longer fics or snippets I had written a la Intro to Knots: Post-Class Debrief). But I'm glad I finally managed to get something new and short out even if it's not perfect.

"I don't know, I think they can but... You know." She shrugged carelessly. 

"No, Annie, I _don't_ know. Why don't you tell me what you mean." He was trying really hard not to be condescending but he would swear that she wasn't taking the conversation seriously and it was bugging the hell out of me. It registered somewhere in the back of his mind that he obviously hadn't tried hard enough because she was rolling her eyes at him.

"I just mean that... A man and woman can be friends but there are a lot of social expectations put on male-female friendships, when both people are, you know, straight. It can make it complicated even if it shouldn't be. So you have to address that. You can't ignore it. Otherwise it'll come up later, even if it's because of a third party, and it'll make a mess." He stared at her, processing her explanation, before he finally responded.

"So, you think you have to date or whatever, or you can't be friends?"

"Obviously not! But I think it's easier to be friends with someone of the opposite sex if you know they aren't available - then you both know where you stand, even if someone develops feelings. If you're both single, eventually, you _have_ to address the potential in some way. Or the issue will be forced and you won't get a choice in how it happens."

"And you've done that with Troy and Abed." Here, she blushed and Jeff suddenly felt sick.

"Kind of. I mean, Troy was with Britta and if I date another guy she dated, I think she'll kill me. And Abed and I have... Worked it out."

"What does that mean?" Her head whipped up to stare at him when she heard his aggravated tone.

"It means it's none of your beeswax, Jeff." Her words had a hard edge to them and while he glowered at her, he backed down knowing he was skating a thin line.

"I guess that means we can't date either." He wasn't pleased that she looked less disappointed and more confused.

"Why not? I mean, besides all of your hang ups?" He winced. Considering he had started the conversation, Annie sure was scoring a lot of hits.

"You said if you dated a guy Britta had been with, she'd kill you." She shook her head, a smile spreading across her face at his words.

"You said it yourself, Jeff, you and her didn't date. I don't think it counts. But she liked Vaughan and she was really unhappy about the whole thing with Troy." 

"How come we can be friends then?" Jeff regretted the question as soon as it left his lips. Annie's smiled had dimmed and he was certain he wouldn't like her answer.

"Are we friends, though? We rarely hang out alone and you question my motives every time we do. To be honest, Jeff, I decided to choose between the group and us last year and... I picked the group. Maybe we are friends but, I thought... It’s because we both decided, at some point, that nothing was ever going to happen." Her eyes were clouded. “At least, that’s what I did eventually.”


End file.
